Akatsuki What!
by BeautifulMoonLitRose
Summary: its been a year scince sakura joined up with the akatsuki and discovered her fealings for two of its members. however one day when she wakes up, she comes face to face with one of its members... but it was instead... a.... kitten? itasakudei peinkonan
1. Prologue

**Rose: **_Hiya my fellow readers! this is my second story here on fanfiction. reveiws are incouraged very much. however...flames..._

**Konan**: _you send those fucking things and you'll wake up in hell._

**Rose: **_thank you konan-chan 3_

**Konan: **_As long as you make the damn uchiha do the the disclaimer..._

**Rose:**_ITA-KUNNNN!! _

**Itachi: **_Dammit... Rose-chan does not own Naruto. Otherwise she would name it sakura. coughshehasawholenotherplotfortheseries...cough_

**Sakura:**_OMG. i feel so honored rosey!!_

**Deidara: **_Can we get on with the damn story already, Yeah?_

**Tobi:**_ Tobi is a good boy!!_

**Hinata: **_BURN IN HELL YOU PEICE OF ANNOYING SHIT!!_

**All:**_ o.O_

* * *

**_ !?Akatsuki What?!_**

_Prologue_

It had been nearly a year since Haruno, Sakura had joined the infamous akatsuki organization. She had always thought that the akatsuki would be the heartless bastards people in many villages thought them to be. That was what she thought to when they went after her best friend Uzumaki, Naruto. But when she was captured, things at the akatsuki base didn't seem to be so. Hell, they didn't even treat her like a captive. She had three square meals a day. They weren't that bad either. And eventually she had been asked the question to become their medic. She, of course, being the loyal konoichi that she was, denied. And to her great surprise, they accepted that. Well, sorta. They had actually let her loose of her cell. Not meaning that they didn't let her out of their sight. No, even when she was bathing they had someone right outside of the bathroom door if not in the actual bathroom. That would most likely earn you a chakra enhanced fist connecting with your face. She would then refuse to heal it until they got down on their murderous knees and beg for her to heal it. Anyways, sakura had eventually grown attached to the akatsuki and now considered them as some sort of messed up twisted family. Pein and Konan were like her aunt and uncle. Tobi her obnoxious cousin. Sasori, and Zetsu were like her over protective big brothers. Kakuzu and Hidan were like her messed up potty-mouthed cousins. And last but not least. Uchiha, Itachi and Deidara. Well…she didn't really know what those two were. She liked both of them more than friends. Hell, she had gone so far as to fall in love with two dangerous S-Class criminals.

'_Nice going sakura'_ she had tortured herself on end for weeks until she finally accepted the fact. Her inner of course was ecstatic.

'**I knew you loved them! I mean, hell, who couldn't?! They're total hotties!!**' her inner had practically drooled over the two missing-nins.

Well, enough explaining, ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

So whatcha think? im currently working on the first chappie. hope you enjoyed! press the bluish purple button for a cookie and chibi itachi plushie 3


	2. kittens

Wake up

Wake up.

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

'Maybe just a few more minutes…'

'CHA!! The others are probably already up!!' her inner yelled in her head.

'Must you always be so loud?'

"Yes.'

She sighed and rolled over only to come face to face with Uchiha, itachi. Only, this wasn't itachi…. In her eyes at least. Instead, there sat a pure black kitten with red eyes.

Sakura squealed. "SO KAWAII!!" she picked it up and squished it in a hug.

The kitten hissed warningly and she put it down.

"You sorta smell little one." She told the kitten. "I know! I'll give you a bath!" she smiled and picked up the tiny creature. She walked out the hall towards her bathroom. She reached it and turned on the bath water. She gently held the kitten with one hand and ran it under the water. She turned around to get some soap. "Now were is the- AHA!" she found it and turned back around. Only to come face to face with the elder Uchiha. A very pissed, very wet Uchiha I might add.

Sakura blinked once. Blinked twice. Oh-no… here it comes.

"OMIGOD UCHIHA ITACHI MAGICALY TURNED INTO A KITTEN AND THEN WHEN I POURED WATER ON HIM HE MAGICALY TURNED BACK TO AN UCHIHA!!" She screamed.

"Shut the hell up sakura!! We're all fucking kittens!!" the Uchiha prodigy hissed.

"But how, who, when, where, why?!" she babbled. She couldn't believe it.

"We have to find the others first…" itachi told her calmly.

'Thank kami-sama he's wearing clothes…' she muttered inside her head.

'You woulda loved it without 'um though!' her inner squealed.

'Shut the fuck up inner.'

'nupe, I don't think so!'

Sakura ignored her inner and started looking for the others. After about two hours they had found all of the others. Although after about one, sakura was on her own seeing as itachi poofed back into a kitten.

She had found Kakuzu in a pile of money. Hidan pawing at his scythe. Konan playing with a piece of paper with her teeth. Pein trying to claw his door down. Deidara nearly drowning in his bag of clay. Sasori stuck between two pieces of one of his puppets. Tobi…sunning. Kisame trying to jump into the fish bowl. And Zetsu trying to eat one of his plants. When she had found them all, she pilled them into the hot spring and watched them poof back into humans.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" hidan started yelling at the top of his lungs when he poofed back.

"Shut the fuck up Mr. Religion." Kakuzu growled. "NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY FUCKING PRECIOUS MONEY?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR ILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FUCKING COMPLAIN ABOUT!!" konan yelled.

"Konan-Chan….. Why the fuck was I a fucking kitten?" as a very confused Pein.

"My plants my plants need to be watered!!" zetsu's white side worried. "And Im hungry." Complained his dark side.

"Saku-chan!! What happened?!" Deidara asked while climbing out of the water.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got wet and poofed back to a human!" Guess who XD

"My precious sword?! don't know how to spell it…anyone wanna help me out here?! Where the fucking hell is my sword!!" kisame wept over his missing sword.

Itachi was the only quiet one.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET A FIST IN YOUR MOUTHS!!" shouted sakura, now she had a headache.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't want one of sakura-chans fists in his face so tobi will be quiet!"

Screw the headache. Now she had a migraine.

"ok, first of all, I don't know how you all became kittens. Second of all, I know that water will transform you back. Third off, this is going to be a big fat pain in the ass." Sakura stated to the rest of the akatsuki.


	3. Naughty Kittens

_**Rose:** and we're back again!_

_**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to do the disclaimer!_

_**Rose, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pein: **Thank you tobi yeah!!_

_**Disclaimer/Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy! Rose-chan does not own tobi or any of the characters. tobi did the disclaimer!! _

**_All:_ **_thank you tobi!_

_**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy!!_

_**rose:** yes, tobi is a good boy._

_**Deidara:** on with the story, yeah!_

* * *

**_Akatsuki What?!_**

_ Chapter Three:_

Sakura and the akatsuki humans walked back into the base utterly confused.

"Tobi Wants to know why he turned into a- mew!" he didn't get to finish due to the fact that he poofed back into a kitten.

"That's the only good thing that's happened today, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"That's the only smart thing that's come out of your mouth Blondie." Kisame grunted.

"At least in not blue and fishlike." Deidara retorted.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE MY FOOT MAKES CONTACT WITH YOUR ASS!!" screamed the screamed the pink haired akatsuki member.

After that the two akatsuki members stopped arguing and listened to sakura.

"Okay, screw the point of knowing what happened. We need to know how to fix this problem or at least keep it at bay until we come up with a solution." The akatsuki members all nodded in agreement. Well, except for tobi who was now sitting on sakura's lap purring. Deidara and Itachi looked about ready to kill that cat/human idiot.

"Jealous are you?" whispered konan to the two men.

Deidara just blushed and turned away while itachi made a 'Hn.' Sound and continued listening.

Sakura had now taken the honors of getting a squirty bottle thingamajig to squirt the few who turned back into their kitten forms. "This might work for a while." She mused. "Zetsu-kun and Saso-kun, you two are going to have to work together when you're um...human to come up with a way to keep the water in contact with your body." She explained until Pein spoke up.

"Why exactly do you get to come up with all this?! Im the leader!!" he whined like a little kid.

'The change from kitten to human and back again must interfere with their age.'

'I thought Pein-kun always acted like a little kid personally.' Her inner mused/snickered.

'Shut up. You're not helping in this situation.'

'Humph! Fine, suit yourself, ill just go sleep in the deepest corner of your mind!' her inner then crawled into a corner with pjs, a teddy bear, a blanket and a pillow and slept.

'GVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR!!' inner gaara came stomping through her mind and grabbed the teddy bear out of inner sakura's hands and marched back off.

'That was odd.'

'Odd is an understatement outer me'

While the inner and outer sakura talked/argued in her head, the rest of the akatsuki had proceeded to turn back into kittens.

Itachi kitten and Deidara kitten then jumped onto sakura's lap and pushed tobi off. They layed down and started purring happily.

"What the hell was that all about?!" sakura asked the two kittens.

Deidara looked up at her and blinked slowly and sleepily.

"SO KAWAII!!" she squealed and hugged the golden kitten. That earned a hiss from the silky black cat named itachi.

"Nani?! Does ita-kun want a hug too?" she picked him up and hugged/squeezed him.

The other akatsuki kittens started to crowd around sakura and started meowing.

"If you guys are hungry, sit." They all sat.

"Oooooo…Kay…" she sighed and put the two other kittens down on the ground and headed towards the kitchen.

Too bad kisame, hidan, and Kakuzu found it first.

"YOU NAUGHTY CATS!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!"

Rose: Sakura's pissed o.o anyways, im to lazy to do the akatsuki corner, please forgive me ./ anyways, reveiw and you get a muffin and a...um... Sasori plushie!

_())--;--_ **:Rose:**_ --;--(()_


	4. kitchen disaster

**_Rose: and here we are again!_**

**_Konan: Yep..._**

**_Rose: so who's gonna do the disclaim?_**

**_all: :cower in corner:_**

_**Rose: and you call yourself ninja. ok let me refrase it. whoever does the disclaimer gets free...**ramen._

**_Naruto/Disclaim: :ahem: rose-chan doesnt own me nor any of the characters. and now i get my ramen, so if you'll excuse me..._**

**_Rose: hope you enjoy! i now get to go have my wallet emptyd... :sulks:_**

* * *

**Akatsuki What?!**

_Chappter 4._

Sakura layed in bed that night thinking up ways to either A) at least keep the akatsuki kittens UN-akatsuki kittens, or B) completely reverse the process and keep them in their human bodies permanently

Sakura layed in bed that night thinking up ways to either A) at least keep the akatsuki kittens UN-akatsuki kittens, or B) completely reverse the process and keep them in their human bodies permanently. Sakura would have loved to go with option C for tobi, but that would be impossible. She had to admit that the akatsuki as kittens was absolutely adorable. But she wouldn't tell that to one of them. Hidan might thank you and tell you that he already knew that, but after he finished, he would most likely sacrifice you to jashin.

'Hidan and his freaking addiction to joshin.'

'Che. Don't tell him that.'

'There are a lot of things that you shouldn't tell him. Aren't there?'

'If you're just figuring that out, you're a complete baka.'

'You just called yourself baka!'

'Cha! You just did it to yourself!'

'So, you did it first.' Her inner than proceeded to go take a vacation in someone else's mind for a week or two.

Sakura came back to the living and noticed noises outside her doorway. She tipped her head to the side confused.

"Who is it?" she asked the door.

No reply

"Hello?"

More noises.

"Helluuuuu… it's polite to answer the person that is talking to you!"

No reply.

Big mistake person behind the door.

Noise + Door Sakura asking who it is. No Reply + Sakura + more asking + More noise Very bad headache and a very pissed Sakura.

Sakura walked, Im sorry, stomped, to the door and swung it open.

She looked around wildly and saw nobody.

"Mew."

"Hm?"

"Mroww!!"

"Oh! Dei-Kun? Is that you?"

Confused Sakura

Purring cat

"AWWW!! So kawaii!!" she squealed and picked up the purring Deidara.

This caused Deidara to purr even louder.

That is, until Sakura heard a loud 'BANG' comes from the kitchen.

"If that's those three again I swear I am going to hang them by their claws and let the crows come and take them away." She muttered darkly.

Flashback:

"Mrow?"

A very angry sakura stomped into the kitchen and towards Kakuzu, Hidan and kisame.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE THAT IT'LL MAKE ITACHI'S TSUKIYOMI LOOK LIKE SHIT! DO YOU THREE LITTLE ASSHOLES FUCKING UNDERSTANF?!" she yelled in their kitten faces.

This caused hidan to purr, Kakuzu want to go cuddle in his money, and kisame want to go find his sword.

"Good. Now, I want all three of you to go scrub all of the toilets in the base. That includes the ones in the cell's and in the bathrooms. Understood?!"

The three trouble makers nodded.

They left and sakura looked around the kitchen. It was a reck. Tomatos, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, turkey, ham, steak, yogurt, soup, cans, nearly everything, was strewn around the floor's and walls in the kitchen.

Dear lord, if they did it again, they would most definitely get their asses handed to them on a special little platter.

Sakura stomped into the kitchen and

Saw…….

**_ !Akatsuki Corner!_**

_Konan: im bored..._

_Rose: we need to add something to the story..._

_Deidara: yep,yeah._

_Itachi: Hn._

_Hidan: itachi, you do fucking realize that the shit of a word is not actualy a word right? its more of a damn sound._

_Kakuzu: Hidan is right, now if you dont mind, im now going to count my precious money 3_

_Rose: o.O_

_Pein: and i keep them alive...why?_

_Zetsu: because deep down you love us 3_

_Pein: hug me and you dei /3_

_All: no hugs for leader-sama! _

_Hidan: if you all fucking review, you can get one our sexiest plushie yet 3 and a mufin... but its mostly about my plushie 3_

_Rose: your full of yourself... /3 anyone know were tobi is?_

_Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! TOBI IS WRITE HERE ROSE-CHAN!!_

_Me: forget i asked._


	5. A hundred shades of scarlet

**_Rose: ok, im making this top part whatver ya wanna call it short because im hungery and semi-pissed. so, ON WITH IT!_**

**_random person/disclaimer: rose doesnt own naruto. dont make me spell it out for u._**

_

* * *

Flashback:__ Chapter Five:_

"Mrow?"

A very angry sakura stomped into the kitchen and towards Kakuzu, Hidan and kisame.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE THAT IT'LL MAKE ITACHI'S TSUKIYOMI LOOK LIKE SHIT! DO YOU THREE LITTLE ASSHOLES FUCKING UNDERSTANF?!" she yelled in their kitten faces.

This caused hidan to purr, Kakuzu want to go cuddle in his money, and kisame want to go find his sword.

"Good. Now, I want all three of you to go scrub all of the toilets in the base. That includes the ones in the cell's and in the bathrooms. Understood?!"

The three trouble makers nodded.

They left and sakura looked around the kitchen. It was a reck. Tomatos, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, turkey, ham, steak, yogurt, soup, cans, nearly everything, was strewn around the floor's and walls in the kitchen.

Dear lord, if they did it again, they would most definitely get their asses handed to them on a special little platter.

Sakura stomped into the kitchen and

Saw…….

* * *

Sakura stopped in her footsteps. she looked at the now headless kitten/hidan that lay in her midst. the only thing she could do was...scream.

the other akatsuki kittens tipped their heads to the side. Deidara padded up to her and nudged her side.

"Mew?"

Poke.

"mewwww?"

poke.

Mrow?"

Prod.

"meow?!"

prod.

"MROWWWW!!

Claw.

"ITAI!! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT STICKS BAKED IN HELL WAS THAT FUCKING FOR DAMMIT?!" sakura jolted awake and screamed at the frightend and slightly pissed Deidara kitten.

he rubbed his furry cheek along her hand in apology and sakura squealed.

"your forgiven dei-kun." she giggled and held him close to her cheek which he licked.

_i wonder if thats equivelent to a kiss...?_

**of course it is!! SHANNARO!! We finally got him to...eh?**

the tiny golden kitten had then been replaced by a black haired one that purred in her grasp.

_i-itachi?_

her inner squealed and the outer blushed.

Her mind then snapped back and the petted the itachi kitten before putting him down.

"hidan? mind telling me what happened after i go and take a shower?"

she put his head back on and headed towards her room. the other kittens followed.

she stopped. they stopped. she walked into her room. they followed.

"you all are NOT going into the shower with me. understood? you all may stay here."

she then left them in her room and went into the bathroom. she stripped and got into the shower.

Unknown to her, the door silently opened and four mischevious kittens waltzed in. they finaly got the sink turned on and one blue kitten ran his paw under the water.

sakura poked her hand out of the shower curtain once she turned off the water and reached for a towel.

instead her hand grasped something else. something soft and silky. something furry and blond.

she then gasped and poked just her head out to see four smirking non-kitten men.

sakura stood there with her head poked out with her hand still on deidara's head. then she screamed.

"DEIDARA, KAKUZU, KISAME, AND HIDAN GET YOUR GOING TO BE FUCKING SORRY ASSES OUT OF MY BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!!" she yelled and let go of deidara's hair. she then reached out for her towel and grabbed it. she hid behind the curtain and wrapped it around her wet body.

she got out and noticed the for men still there. but this time there were two more.

_at least only ita-kun and saso-kun are only sticking there paws under the running water._

_. . . _

_wait for it..._

_. . ._

_THERE FUCKING DOING WHAT?!_

there was a low poof and then there stood an itachi and sasori. but unlike the times before she noticed, this time, none of them were wearing clothes.

"N-Nani?!" she muttered while looking at the men. her face turning about a hundred different shades of scarlet.

she then proceeded to faint and wipe out on the bathroom floor.

* * *

cough i really wouldnt mind being in her postition... blushes

Sakura: blushes it was kinda...awkward...

giggles

thats all for now! sorry for taking so long to update ;;

anyways, hoped ya liked it!!


	6. Awkward silences?

**_Rose: let's get this party started!!_**

**_Deidara: Party?_**

**_Rose: no..._**

**_Konan: rose-Chan doesnt own us nor Naruto..._**

**_Rose: I luff chu!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

The akatsuki men looked at sakura's limp and fainted body that was lying on the bathroom floor

The akatsuki men looked at sakura's limp and fainted body that was lying on the bathroom floor. Hidan had leaned down towards the towel with a sly smirk and a bit of a nosebleed.

"What do you think you're doing Hidan-San?" Itachi sent a death glare towards the immortal which immediately made him draw back.

"Err…nothing?"

There was a strange silence.

In which kisame will break in

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Eh…So… What should we do with her?" Kisame asked the others.

"Let's see if she has any money on her!" Kakuzu eagerly jumped up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

Kakuzu's reply was greeted with silence and an awkward cough from Deidara.

"I say that we should put her on the bed." Sasori wisely interjected.

A few 'Yeahs' and 'Sures' were the replies.

Deidara picked up sakura's body and carried the towel clad pinkette towards the bed in her room.

There were a few small poofs moments later and they all turned back into kittens.

A few yawned and jumped up beside sakura and curled up beside her.

* * *

:Hour Later:

* * *

Sakura woke up to a nice view of dark auburn and blond fur.

Wait a sec…

Fur?

Yes fur, what else did you think it was?

Oh yeah! That's right!

The others were turned into kittens weren't they!

No shit baka.

Thank you for calling yourself a baka.

So why is the fur clouding my vision exactly?

Because sasori and Deidara are laying on your chest.

Pervs…

Yep.

"NYA!! GET THE HELL OFF MY CHEST YOU PERVERTED ASS CATS!!"

She screamed and sat up, effectively knocking them off.

The towel however, much to their disappointment, stayed around her.

'That's right! I'm still in a towel!'

. . .

'Nya!! Saku-Chan needs to change!!' She frantically got up and rushed to her closet.

She got out some random pjs and headed into the bathroom to change.

She came back out in short black sleeping shorts and a black tank with the akatsuki cloud in the center.

Konan kitty purred a little and hopped down.

"Hello Konan-Chan" Sakura giggled and picked up the Blue kitten.

Pein hissed a little and Sakura set the blue kitten back down.

"Possessive, ne?" sakura laughed lightly at the stubborn orange leader.

"So…um…why exactly was I laying on the bed in nothing but a towel again?" That part of her memory was a little fuzzy, and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know, but asked anyways.

The akatsuki men that had been the cause of her fainting spell shared uneasy glances.

They most definitely did not want a chakra infused fist to come smashing their pretty little kitty noses in.

"O…Kay….Never mind then! Let's just all…get…some…rest…?" she looked around and realized she was the only one still up. She sweat dropped and scooted some of the kittens out her way and layed down.

"Night night." She whispered softly and fell asleep.

A fuzzy black cat purred in reply and snuggled up a little closer to the konoichi.

And they all slept happily ever after

NOT!!

**Rose: Ne ne!! Gomen Minna-San!! Rose-Chan has had a BIGGGG writers block and had no clue what to write until a few minutes ago so... did chu enjoy it? Hope ya did!!**

**Deidara: Rose-Chan, un!! -Glomps-**

**Rose: o-o er... deidara...?**

**Deidara: Hmmm?**

**Rose: BAKA!! -punches to canada- hmph!**

**Itachi: -edges away a little-**

**Konan: Er...O...kay...then...press the little purple button and then reveiw and Rose-Chan will luff chu for life 333**

**Rose: And she'll also give you your own akatsuki kitten plushie set!**


End file.
